


Men Out Of Time

by Kathendale



Category: Captain America (Movies), War Horse (2011)
Genre: Cryofreeze (Marvel), James Lives, M/M, Time Travel, World War I, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: The last thing James remember is staring the gun down as it fires, riding Joey to his doom. Only to awaken, surrounded by other men in Germany. Where was he? And how did he get here?





	Men Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> So basically in the scene where Tom Hiddleston's James was gunned down in the charge, instead of dying, he time traveled and is now in the setting on the March back when Steve rescues Barnes and everyone else from the POW camp. Enjoy.

James watched eyes wide

This story is in the works and was posted so it wouldn't be deleted


End file.
